


Never Felt As Good (As When I'm With You)

by bdr28



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Frottage, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, There's some plot but it's thin on the ground, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-26 15:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdr28/pseuds/bdr28
Summary: Alec hesitantly asks Ellie for something they haven’t tried before. A series of scenes follow, showing the couple’s exploration of this new facet of their relationship.Features domestic, established relationship Alec/Ellie, with their kids and detective work in the periphery.





	1. Chapter 1

Ellie slipped the harness up over her hips, fumbling with the adjustable straps until the contraption rested snug against her pelvis. She gave it a look in the mirror, turning to admire what it looked like from the side. She’d picked it out after a few days of sneaky comparison shopping. Ellie had had a multitude of tabs opened on her tablet’s browser in order to compare all of the variations she could choose from. She sneaked moments in the loo, or after Alec had gone to sleep, to continue her search. There were so many choices: variations in length, girth, material, color, and even some that were multi-functional. She’d immediately nixed the fleshy-looking ones. They’d given her the creeps.

She’d thought to ask Alec what he might prefer, but she rather liked the idea of surprising him, so she’d kept it a secret, slipping her tablet to the bottom of her nightstand drawer whenever it was not in use. As she stared into the mirror, she felt inordinately proud of her choice. It was long, and not particularly girthy. It was translucent, with a swirl of light pinks and purples and blues throughout the center. She gave her hips a wiggle so that the silicone cock bobbed ridiculously and laughed quietly at herself. If she were honest, she felt quite ridiculous like this, though she was starting to see the appeal the longer she day-dreamt about what she could do with Alec now.

*****

_ He’d brought it up hesitantly almost two months past. _

They were lying sated in their bed after an exhilarating and frankly rather strenuous ‘celebration’ of their most recent solved case. She lay with her head pillowed on his chest, his arm flung carelessly around her as she listened to the steady beating of his heart and felt her own breathing finally begin to slow.

“El…” he began quietly.

“Mmmm?”

“Have you ever, err. That is-” he trailed off, searching for the words. 

He’d never asked her directly about how things had been with Joe, sexually speaking. They’d talked in vague terms about preferences and dislikes, about things they’ve both tried in the past. Rarely, Ellie had volunteered information about Joe herself, the words seeming to slip out of her mouth without forethought when she was otherwise distracted. He'd always remain an uneasy topic, but he'd been such a large part of her life for so long, she couldn't forget him completely. 

So she surprised Alec sometimes with comments like, “Joe was always such shit at eating me out, could never get me off like that...” uttered with a sigh after Alec had proven himself quite capable in that department. That particular remark had startled a harsh laugh out of him, and he’d had to muffle it against the inside of her thigh so as not to wake wee Fred who was sleeping in the next room. He smiled faintly at the memory. 

Ellie lifted her head to see what had him so hesitant to speak his normally forthright mind. “Yeh?” she prompted, waiting (impatiently, he could tell by the furrow of her brow) for his response.

“It’s just..” he began again. “Have you ever, ah. Done things the other way ‘round? Ya know, wi’ a strap-on an’ all?” His speech was rushed, accent particularly thick, and she could tell he was uncomfortable asking. He’d turned his head away, breaking eye contact with her as if embarrassed for even speaking the words.

“I haven’t,” she answered honestly. “Is that something you’ve done before? Or... would like to try?”

“Aye, I’ve done it a bit.” She could feel him shift beneath her, his discomfort manifesting physically, as if he could escape it by literally wriggling out of the conversation. She’s not entirely surprised. He is honest to a fault, but has never liked to feel as if a discussion were centered on himself. “‘S nice, is all. If you’ve no interest, It’s no matter.” He left off with a vague Scottish noise of dismissal. 

She thought for a moment before answering plainly. ‘It’s not something I’ve thought a great deal about. But that doesn’t mean I’m saying no. Can I have some time to think on it?” She asked the last bit softly, turning her head to press a kiss along the scar that sat upon his chest near his collarbone. It had become a habit of hers, one that seemingly never failed to make a smile tug at the very corner of Alec’s stubborn lips.

  
“Aye, o’ course,” he whispered into her hair, placing a gentle kiss at her crown in return. She felt Alec drift off to sleep, a small snore issuing from him every so often. She lay, head still resting against him, and thought of what it would be like to be inside him.  _ It seems more intimate than anything we’ve done so far _ , she’d thought. Then, after some consideration, _ It might be nice _ .


	2. Chapter 2

_They hadn’t jumped in the deep end, but had rather dipped a toe to test the waters._

One late evening, after the kids were all in bed, she sat knelt on the floor in front of him and took him into her mouth. She loved it like this. It made her feel powerful, that she could slide her lips and tongue along his shaft, mouthing and kissing and licking, then take him deep before he’d braced himself for it, and near shatter him.

She drank in the groans as she drew them from him, using one hand to slide along his length in rhythm to her mouth. With the other she caressed his balls, giving a gentle tug, and he gave an involuntary thrust forward, moaning, “Christ, El.” His hands slid through her hair, but he kept the touch light.

She continued with her mouth and hands, stroking, licking, and teasing. As she felt him getting closer, she slipped her hand further back to caress his perineum, and then she was grazing a finger lightly over his hole. She felt him jerk, surprised, then felt him pressing back into the light touch, seeking more. His quiet groans were near incessant now, light sounds meant only for her, dragged out of him by her skillful teasing. She pulled off his cock with a light “pop” and continued to stroke him as she looked up at him from under her lashes.

“Do you want me to?”

She could see the desire in his half-shut eyes, the pant of his chest, the way he leaned into the stroking caress of her hand, seeking ever more. “Fuck, El. Please. Yes.”

At his admission, she brought two fingers to her lips and pushed them slowly into her mouth, sucking them in. She rolled her tongue along them, ensuring they were slick and ready. With anyone else, she would surely have felt ridiculously embarrassed performing such a blatant act, but with Hardy, his arousal became her own and it left no room for hesitation or shyness.

She withdrew her fingers, keeping as much wetness on them as possible as she returned her mouth to his cock. The head was near-purple, leaking steadily, and she licked lightly at the slit. She looked up at him, making eye contact before slipping her mouth over him once again. She kept her movements light and steady, not quite enough to bring him off. She returned her fingers to stroke at his entrance and gently pressed against it. She sank just the barest tip of a finger in and he arched into the intrusion, groaning brokenly and nearly losing his balance.

He steadied himself and moaned, “Oh Miller, God…” She used gentle motions to work her finger in as far as the first knuckle. She rocked her hand gently, not so much fucking into him as just adding a bit of extra stimulation, and she sank her mouth as far down onto his cock as she could. He swore and his hands tightened in her hair, tugging gently at her scalp. She moved her mouth and hand along him more rapidly, tightening her grip and adding just a small amount of suction. As she did so, she slid her finger gently into him up to the second knuckle.

She could feel his balls drawing up tight against his body and she moaned as the head of his cock gave a weak pulse in her mouth before spurting onto her tongue. She stroked him through his climax and continued to suck gently until he rocked back on his heels, slowly withdrawing from her mouth. She brought her finger away, earning a slight hiss at the withdrawal.

After, he laid her back on the bed and brought her off with swift fingers and his mouth at her breast. He nipped at the underside, sucked a small patch of the skin before soothing it with his tongue. He moved his attention to her nipple, nipping and sucking there next. She gasped and arched, coming apart quickly beneath him, and laid there panting into his shoulder.

Some time later, the both of them sprawled out across the mattress with the sheets tangled at their feet, she asked, “Did you like that?” She didn’t bother to clarify what she meant. She thought she knew his answer well enough from his physical reaction, but wanted to ask regardless.

When he only made a vague grunt of assent, she added, “Maybe next time I can lay you out here, get my fingers properly slick. Have a go at you like you’ve just done me, fingers and hands and mouth.”

He groaned, pulling her close with his body and muttering into her hair, “Ach, you’ll be the death of me, Miller.”

As she drifted off, she thought she heard him add on, “Aye, but that’d be a grand way to go.”


	3. Chapter 3

_ Their next foray had been interrupted. _

It had been a few weeks since the  _ cheeky finger  _ as Ellie had taken to thinking of it. They’d been bombarded with a series of relatively minor but tedious cases at work and between the caseload and their children, Alec and Ellie had barely had a minute to themselves for ages. 

Fred was going through a particularly needy phase, wanting constantly to be held, wanting to sleep in their bed. Neither Ellie nor Alec could blame him. He’d been through a great deal of upheaval in his young life, and was at nursery or with a childminder more often than Ellie cared for. It brought her a significant amount of guilt. Alec, for his part, was quite taken with the wee lad and was often found with Fred tucked into his lap, being entertained with his toys.

Daisy was still struggling with the aftermath of her photo being spread around school, but it had been a while now. The worst of it had died down and Chloe had taken her under her wing. She’d made a few other friends, and Alec and Ellie had found themselves last weekend playing host to Chloe and two of the others for a sleepover.

Tom, for his part, was constantly busy. If it wasn’t football, it was skateboarding. If it wasn’t skateboarding, it was going to a mate’s. He had a busier social schedule than anyone Ellie knew. He’d grown quite a lot in the past year, and his appetite had grown along with it. He was taller than her by several inches now, and his shoulders were starting to broaden. She tried not to think too much on him getting older.

There were stolen moments between herself and Alec during those hectic weeks. There was hand-holding in the car on the way to work, a bit of hurried fumbling in the morning shower, a quick snog in the kitchen while Fred napped and the two teens worked on homework. That last one had been disrupted by Tom rushing into the kitchen.

They’d broken apart guiltily at the sound of vague disgust directed their way as the teen had made his way to the refrigerator to rifle through the contents. They’d simply sighed, Ellie pressing her face to Alec’s chest for a moment before stepping away so that he could finish dinner preparations.

When they’d finally made it to an evening where they weren’t both exhausted and all of the kids were in bed on time, they could hardly wait to make it to their bedroom. Alec kissed her against the closed bedroom door, Ellie’s leg hiked up around his hip. 

Their hips rocked together, his hard length pressed tight against her through their trousers and they kissed frantically. When Alec’s lips left hers to move down her neck and along her collar bone, she let her head thunk back against the door and breathed heavily. She heard him whisper, “Christ, Ellie,” a tone of reverence in his voice as he began to unbutton her blouse and mouthed at the top of her breast. They were both impatient, and unlikely to make it much further than this quick dry-hump against the door unless they moved to the bed now.

She suggested as such, and was answered only with a grunt against her skin. She wasn’t sure at first if it was a sound of agreement or protest, until he broke himself away with a muttered, “Yer right.” He took her hands in his and pulled her toward the bed. 

They’d only just settled into it, mouths and tongues meeting again, hips pressed close and moving together, when they heard the unmistakable sound of an unhappy Fred at their door. Ellie groaned and pulled herself away reluctantly. She heard Alec’s muffled curse as she rolled out of bed and went to open the door, stopping to quickly button her shirt before she got there. Alec, for his part, sat up, ran a hand across his face, and did his best to hide the erection tenting his trousers. 

Ellie opened the door to find a sad and tear-streaked face. “Mummmma,” Fred cried, sniffling. “Bad dream, mumma.” Ellie scooped him up and held him. She gently shushed him and rubbed his back until he rested his head on her shoulder and sighed.

“Sleep wi’ you, mumma?” He sniffed into her shoulder.

She gave Alec a rueful look over Fred’s curls and answered, “Yes, Fred. You can sleep in here tonight.”

They waited until Fred was asleep again in the middle of the bed before looking at each other with silent consideration. A wordless agreement passed between them. Alec headed for the loo to ready himself for bed and Ellie went to retrieve her pajamas to change into.  _ Another time then _ . 

As Ellie sat on the edge of the bed and waited for her turn in the loo to clean her teeth and apply some eye cream, she entertained thoughts of Alec hurriedly getting himself off, just behind that closed door. Knowing him, he was likely planning to suffer through along with her and was going about his normal nightly routine. She liked the idea of it anyway, him bringing himself off to thoughts of her.


	4. Chapter 4

_ They’d finally had a night to themselves. _

Daisy was to be sleeping over at the Latimers’ house that night, as she and Chloe had plans for the next day. Tom was going to stay with a mate of his from his football team after practice. And Ellie had cashed in a favor Lucy owed to convince her to pick up Fred from the childminder’s and keep him for the night.

She was going to make a proper evening of it.

Alec tried to put up a token protest when she slipped into his office to tell him that they’d be leaving work at a decent hour and going out for a nice dinner. 

“I’m taking you on a proper date tonight, Hardy.” She drew out the “ar” in his name teasingly. He began to make his complaint but his protests died quickly when she leaned in to whisper the last bit of her plan in his ear. She was close enough that she felt the full-body shudder run through him - caused by the caress of her breath against the shell of his ear or the words she had whispered. Likely, a combination of the two. 

He quickly pulled her into a kiss, grateful for the closed blinds and the door Ellie’d had the forethought to close behind her when she entered. He entertained the idea of pulling her into his lap to straddle him and having her right here in his creaky office chair, the bustle of CID continuing on just outside the door. 

He could hardly think with her lips pressed to his, her tongue just breaching his lips to find his own. They both pulled away gradually, a few lingering kisses exchanged before Ellie withdrew enough that their lips were no longer touching. She rested her forehead against his, and he breathed, “Alright. Back to work, Miller,” into the small space between them.

She huffed a whisper of a laugh in return, answering with a cheeky, “Aye, sir” before placing one last kiss on his lips and turning to leave.

As she pulled the door open, she turned to say, “Dinner’s at half-six, and we’ll need to pop by home beforehand, so keep an eye on the time, will you?” He grunted his assent and gave her a rueful hint of a smile before turning back to the files on his desk. 

He wasn’t surprised when he struggled to get anything done the rest of the day. Ellie’d planted images into his head with her brief whispers, and it was a struggle to think of anything else. When she rapped lightly on the door frame to announce it was time to head out, he was grateful to be done pretending he was accomplishing anything here at his desk, and stood to gather his coat.

They generally tried to maintain a standard of professionalism while at work, at least where other people could potentially see, so he resisted the urge to take her hand as they left the building. He waited until they were in the car before allowing himself any contact. He reached over and rested his hand just above her knee, allowing his thumb to graze lightly as she drove them out of the lot and toward home.

*****

Alec hung up his suit jacket and tie, opting to swap them for a dark blue knit pullover that he knew Ellie admired.

He tugged it on over his button-up, using the mirror by the door to attempt to fix his hair and straighten his collar. When he was finished and the door to the loo still hadn’t opened, he called to Ellie that he’d wait for her downstairs in the sitting room.

Ellie wasn’t generally one for heels. She hated them with a fiery passion, and was glad that Alec was not the type of man to expect them.  _ If he were, he wouldn’t have lasted long with me _ , she thought absently as she pinned the last bit of hair into place. She checked herself once more in the mirror before retrieving her flats from the closet and carrying them in one hand as she headed down to meet him.

She called to Alec that she was ready as she descended the stairs, and he met her in the hall. She stopped on the last stair to appreciate the look he gave her as he caught sight of her appearance. She wore her hair down so that her curls loosely framed her face, pinned back on one side with a few plain hair pins. She had only applied a bit of mascara and a subtle lip tint. The skirt was one she’d worn before, a medium grey with a flattering cut that hit just at the knees. She’d paired it with a V-neck blouse that had subtle detailing around the cap sleeves and showed just enough cleavage to feel daring. She’d seen it in a shop a few months back and Beth had convinced her to buy it, though she hadn’t found an opportunity to wear it until now.

Alec eyed her as if he'd rather skip dinner and take her directly back upstairs.

“Well!” She announced, a slightly breathless quality to her voice as she looked away, “Let’s get going then.”

They drove to a restaurant the next town over that they’d discovered when they’d first started to make a go of things. It was un-intimidating, sat along a row of shops in a little brick building, and it had a quaint sort of charm. It was generally fairly quiet on a Friday evening out of tourist season. The lighting was low but not dim, and each table had a pair of votive candles in little glass dishes. Ellie was always a bit surprised when Alec failed to grumble about a menu, but as they’d been here a few times before, she knew there were at least a few dishes here that he liked.

As they waited for their food to arrive, they occupied themselves talking about a few of the cases that had come in in the past week. A stolen car found abandoned in a ditch, a report of pheasant poaching from a crotchety old farmer, and an ongoing disagreement between two neighbors in which one had now accused the other of stealing gardening equipment directly from his shed.

They also discussed the kids. Daisy was soon to be in the midst of A-levels, and Alec thought there might be a potential boyfriend entering the picture. He was none too happy about that possibility, though Ellie tried to reassure him that Daisy had a sensible head on her shoulders. Tom had a birthday approaching next month, and Ellie wondered what Tom might want to do to celebrate. She was afraid Tom would think any of her suggestions childish. They laughed together over Fred's current fascination with dinosaurs, and his insistence that he wear his T-rex cap at all times, even while eating or lying down for a nap. Ellie'd heard from his nursery teacher that he'd been attempting to educate the other children about all of the dinosaurs'  _ proper _ names. 

They avoided any conversation of what would be happening later, though it occupied a good portion of both of their minds throughout the meal. The food was fantastic, though Ellie was too distracted to fully appreciate it, and she thought Alec must be feeling the same. Usually, after they came here, they would take a stroll through the neighborhood in the crisp evening air and enjoy the quiet. As they left the restaurant, neither spoke, but they both headed straight for the car.

Upon arrival home, they did not linger long in the front hall. Ellie kicked off her flats and Alec toed off his own shoes before following her up the stairs. Once more he found himself resisting the urge to reach out to touch her, though this time it had nothing to do with professionalism and everything to do with wanting to wait until she reached for him.


	5. Chapter 5

They kissed gently at first, not in hesitation but with the knowledge that they would not be interrupted tonight, that they did not have work in the morning, and that they could finally take their time after weeks of waiting. She slid her hands under the hem of his jumper and began to push it up his torso. When she’d worked it high enough they broke their kiss so that he could pull it off over his head, then immediately returned to one another, Ellie’s lips parting beneath his and tongues finding each other in between. 

They continued to kiss languorously as Ellie began to undo the buttons of his shirt. She made it through the first three and slid her hand along his chest under the fabric before continuing on to undo the rest of them. She parted the fabric and pushed it off of his shoulders. He undid the cuffs hurriedly and let the shirt fall from his arms before reaching for the zipper at the back of her skirt. He slid it down and guided the fabric until it fell from her hips and she could step out of it. Her hands roamed his torso. She ran them up his sides and let them glide along his chest. She used her thumbs to flick lightly across his nipples and reveled in the groan he poured into her mouth at the sensation.

He pulled her tight against him, and she could feel the hard outline of his cock through his trousers as he held her hips close to his own. She reached between them for his belt, fumbling with the buckle, and he broke the kiss as he urged, “Get yer top off.”

As she pulled the top over her head, he shed his trousers and socks. He reached for her again, eyes roaming over the black bra and silky black knickers that were all she currently wore. He let his fingers stroke along her hips and she wriggled. “That tickles..” she gasped. He bent to mouth along her collar bone, kissing and nipping along it before moving to the tops of her breasts. He continued to plant kisses along the exposed flesh. When she cupped the back of his head, he nipped the skin above her right breast lightly with his teeth and sucked, leaving a faint mark that began to bloom with color.

She reached for the waistband of his briefs, but he stilled her hands before she could begin to slide them down his slim hips. “Ahh,” he said, panting lightly. “Not yet, love. I won’t be of much use to you after. Let me take care of you first.”

He turned them so that she was standing next to the bed, and urged her to sit down on the edge. She watched as he sank to his knees before her. He tucked his fingers into her waistband and began to slide the knickers down. She lifted her hips to assist him, and he quickly pulled them off. She laughed when he carelessly tossed them over his shoulder and they landed draped over the lamp in the corner. 

She reached for a pillow to prop behind herself, then lay back as Alec kissed his way along her knee and up to her inner thigh. He paused to suck another love bite there, only stopping when her hips began to shift restlessly and he heard her curse. He parted her thighs further with a hand around each, her legs resting over his shoulders. 

She watched through heavy lids as he reached to touch her, using two fingers to gently stroke. He passed his fingers lightly over her, massaging on either side of her clit without yet touching it directly. She was already sopping and she moved her hips aimlessly, urging him to continue. He brought his fingers down to circle her hole, pressing at the entrance like he meant to breach her before moving away. He used his thumbs on either side of her labia to spread her open, parting the curls that lightly covered her vulva, and ducked his head to bring his tongue down to lick. He used the tip to flick lightly over her clitoris, and did it again at her gasping response. He broadened his tongue and used the flat of it on her, broader strokes from her entrance all the way up that had her squirming and cursing and reaching down with her hand to stimulate herself. 

He caught her by the wrist before she could touch herself and told her firmly to wait. He gave a few more teasing flicks and laps of his tongue before finally wrapping his lips around her clit and sucking gently. She bucked against his mouth, digging her heels into his shoulders in an attempt to leverage herself closer. When he looked up, he saw that she was pinching her nipples in between her fingers, tugging on them gently at intervals. 

The sight made him groan and he pulled off and used the tip of his tongue to again flick back and forth over the swollen nub. He alternated between the two. Light sucking pressure followed by flicks and licks that were driving her to distraction. He could feel she was getting close, and impatient, so when he latched onto her clit again he brought his index and middle fingers to her entrance and pushed them slowly inside. He reached the second knuckle before withdrawing them and slowly sinking back in. 

Ellie’s noises were becoming increasingly incoherent above him and he sank his fingers deep while continuing to suck and lick her clit. He felt her back arch off the bed, hips lifting toward him and rocking in a frantic rhythm. He heard her cry out and felt as her inner muscles began to spasm. He used his fingers to fuck her through it, tongue still making light touches against her clit until he felt a light hand against his head, easing him back.

He sat back on his heels and watched as she slowly recovered from the orgasm. He stroked her inner thighs and watched as her chest rose and fell as she tried to slow her breathing. He distantly took note of the fact that his face and beard were drenched in her wetness. He finally managed to pull his eyes away from the incredible sight of her, post-orgasm. He lifted her legs gently to extricate himself and went to grab a cloth to clean himself. When he returned, he saw that she was still lying sprawled sideways across the mattress, but she lifted her head to grin at him. 

“Give me a few minutes to recover, and then I’ll get you sorted.” She let her head drop back to the pillow.

Alec joined her on the bed. He placed a kiss to her temple, then one to her cheek before finding her lips to kiss her directly. When the kiss broke off, she wrinkled her nose and said, “You still taste like me.”

He huffed a laugh. “Aye, I do. Damned delicious too. I could eat you forever and never tire of it.”

She sat up and leaned over to kiss him again more thoroughly, and when she did, her thigh brushed against his erection. He let out a low groan and remarked, “Jesus, El. It wouldn’t take much to get me off right now.”

She directed him to lean back against the headboard. This time when she reached for his briefs, he wordlessly let her begin to tug them down. She lifted the front of the waistband away so it wouldn’t catch on his cock, and slid them down his hips and off. She found herself mimicking his movements from earlier, smoothing her palms along his inner thighs to encourage him to spread them for her. He bent his knees and placed his feet flat against the mattress, and she finally reached to take him in hand. 

She wrapped her fingers around his cock and gave a slow and fluid tug. She could already see him shaking, resisting the urge to follow her movement with his hips. She touched him gently, and ran her other hand around the base, lazily moving to caress his balls. The hand on his cock was mostly still, holding him lightly near the base, and she focused the majority of her attention on the rest of him. After running her fingers along the soft skin of his balls, she let them explore further to the area behind them, and began to rub gently over his cleft.

“That feels incredible,” he gasped. She continued for a few minutes, pressing lightly, rubbing her two fingers along his entrance.

She paused in her ministrations to reach for the bedside drawer, and retrieved a small bottle of lubricant. Once she had what she needed, she shifted to lay between his spread thighs. She opened the bottle and spread a small amount onto the fingers of one hand. She rubbed them together to warm the slick, then brought her fingers to his cleft once again. She rubbed gently, then with more pressure, and finally sank the tip of her middle finger inside him.

She took in his expression and reaction as she did so. His eyes were half-lidded, his mouth slack, and he was absently running one hand along his hip, close to his cock but not touching. He gave a grunt of a sound as she withdrew. She added more slick to her fingers and continued her ministrations, sinking her finger further inside and withdrawing slowly before pushing in again. The hand around his cock gave a few short strokes, then stilled again. 

She removed her finger completely and he cursed, a quiet, “fuck.” She used two fingers to massage against his hole, then pushed them both inside steadily. He let out a hiss of breath and when she paused he grunted, “Keep going.”

She began to fuck in with two fingers. At first slow and shallow, then deeper. He used the leverage of his feet against the mattress to lift his hips in time to meet her. She watched in awe as he fucked himself onto her fingers, and noticed there was pre-cum leaking steadily from the tip of his cock. She darted her tongue out to taste, swirling gently along the underside of the head and he let out an involuntary shout. She felt his hips jerk and he cursed again, trying to seek the sensation of her fingers in his arse and her tongue on his cockhead simultaneously. 

She continued to hold his length at the base, and mouthed along the side, pressing small, licking kisses to the shaft. When she reached the head, she drew it lightly into her mouth and suckled before releasing it with a pop of her lips. He was shaking now, and rocking his hips steadily on her fingers. She considered adding a third but he seemed content with the two and he was getting awfully close to coming apart in her hands.

She withdrew from his cock, and when his eyes met hers, she grabbed the hand that he was still using to massage absently along his hip. She brought it to his cock and told him, “Get yourself off for me.”

She watched as he wrapped his fingers around. He made a loose fist and began to move it up and down his length. She could tell he was trying keep his strokes slow, but was not entirely successful. She fucked in and out of his arse steadily with her fingers, her free hand holding an arse cheek to spread him further open, and gazed openly as he started to lose himself in the sensations. 

He was steadily pumping his cock now and it leaked generously as he did so. He had his head thrown back, his neck arched and his eyes closed. He almost didn’t hear her when she said it.

“Stop for a minute.” He gave a few more strokes before finding the self-control to still his movements. He felt her pulling his hand away, but when he looked he saw it was only so that she could squeeze some lube into his palm. She nodded, and he wrapped his fingers around himself again, groaning into the sensation. He had to stop and squeeze the base of his cock to prevent coming right that second when Ellie mouthed at his sac and took one of his balls between her lips. He felt her laving and sucking gently, and he tightened his grip around the base. Ellie kept herself busy with her mouth and fingers, and she felt and heard when Alec began to stroke himself again. He was trying to prolong it, but she knew that he wouldn’t last much longer. 

She pulled off to sit back and watch as he stroked his cock, his grip going tighter and a groan spilling from his lips every time his thumb brushed the head on an upstroke. He was fucking himself onto her fingers and into his own hand in earnest, but his rhythm was starting to fall apart. She pushed her fingers deep and gave a gentle massaging tug on his balls, drawn tight against his body.

She watched as he gave himself a last stroke and his cock began spurting, come running over his fingers and splattering onto his belly. She was close enough that a stray drop landed across her lip. He moaned quietly as he finished, moving his hand in a loosened grip as he teased out the last of it. He watched as she licked the stray drop away, then let his head fall back against the headboard. She slowly withdrew her fingers. She reached for the cloth he’d retrieved after eating her out and gave them a very cursory wipe-down. 

She continued to lay between his legs, resting her head against his hip bone. She felt his fingers run absently though her hair, and they lay there together for long moments. Eventually they rearranged themselves to lay beside one another. She knew that before they drifted off, they’d need at least a brief shower, but couldn’t yet bring herself to disturb this moment.

Having her fingers inside him had been beautiful. She’d loved watching him fall apart. Watching him stroke himself to completion as she fucked into him. She wanted to tell him. She decided to wait.

Instead, she patted his chest and said, “We-ell, Hardy, up for a shower?”

He groaned in protest, but eventually was coaxed out of bed. Under the stream of hot water, he pulled her close. Her back met his chest and he held her there for a moment before he told her, softly, “I love you, El. So much.” She turned in his arms to kiss him once more.


	6. Chapter 6

_ The day had finally come. _

The harness and silicone cock had arrived in a small box the week before. Ellie had snatched it up from the doorstep, making sure no one else had seen, and tucked it away in her nightstand drawer for later perusal. She’d gotten a chance to try it on the day after it arrived, but had tucked it away again when she’d heard the stomp of teenaged feet running up the stairs. She’d been trying to figure out the best time to show Alec, and it wasn’t until now, a week on from its arrival, that she might have a chance. 

Tom had a mate’s birthday party to attend and Daisy was once again at Chloe’s. They were going to be babysitting Lizzie while Mark and Beth were out for the afternoon. Alec had suggested maybe they could take Fred along and pay the girls double, reasoning that Fred would love to have someone closer to his age to play with. Both girls had been enthusiastic about the idea, and Ellie was excited for reasons of her own.

Alec had offered to drop off the kids, as he needed to pop by the station for a bit this morning to finish up some paperwork and meet with CS Jenkinson regarding a cased they’d just wrapped. Ellie used the time at home to catch up on some of the washing and tidy a bit. She was trying to keep her mind and body occupied so that she wouldn’t get nervous. She heard her mobile go off and retrieved it to see a text from Alec.

_ Leaving station now. Gonna pop by the shop for milk. Need anything? _

She considered a moment before replying.

_ Skip the milk run, you’re needed here in the bedroom. I’ll be upstairs.  _ She hesitated, then added a winky face.

He glanced at the chime of his mobile as he climbed in the car, and let out a small noise of arousal and frustration. She’d be the death of him.

She wavered over whether she should put the harness on now, or wait until he arrived. She decided she may lose her nerve if she didn’t act immediately, so she stripped to her sensible undergarments, retrieved the harness and toy from where it’d been stored in the box, and adjusted the straps over her hips. Getting it to sit right the second time took much less time than when she’d first modeled it. She once again examined herself in the mirror, feeling ridiculous and turned on all at once.

She heard the car pull into the drive and decided that if she were doing this, that she may as well go all in. No time for second thoughts now. She stretched herself out on the bed, posed as naturally as possible and tried not to look like she was bricking it. She reminded herself that he wanted this, he’d asked for it.

She heard the key in the lock, the sounds of him fumbling off shoes and coat in the entryway, and finally heavy footfalls coming up the stairs. She closed her eyes for a moment, and when she opened them she saw him frozen in the doorway, a look of shock turning to one of arousal in an instant.

He made a sound that she would almost describe as a growl. Guttural and back of the throat. He continued to stand stock-still until Ellie finally said, “Get in here before I feel any more ridiculous than I already do.”

Alec started forward at that, shrugging out of his suit jacket and pulling off his tie with quick tugs. He was barefoot already. He stopped at the edge of the bed, unable to take his eyes from her.

“Whataya mean ‘ridiculous’? You look…” He let his eyes roam from tip to toe before finishing, “Incredible.”

He began to unbutton his shirt and she watched for a moment before standing up on her knees to help him. He quickly shrugged out of it and began on his trousers, letting them fall away just as quickly. He stood before her in just his briefs, and she saw his eyes flicker down to take in her jutting silicone cock before coming back to meet hers.

She inched forward and reached for his face to kiss him. As she brought her mouth to his, her cock grazed his stomach and she felt the shiver that ran through him at that. She pushed at his briefs as the kiss deepened and he helped her get them off, stepping out of them and moving to join her on the bed. Their mouths parted and met again sloppily, both of them more eager than graceful. They lay side by side. His teeth grazed her bottom lip and he bit it, tugging before sealing their lips again.

She felt his hand playing at her hip, exploring the straps that lay snug there. His hand drifted along her stomach, and she pulled away to watch when he stopped to stroke his hand along her fake cock. It was turning them both on, that much was apparent.

He pushed at her shoulder, urging her to lay back. He started at her neck and made a long, slow journey down her torso with his mouth. She arched into him as he kissed along her sternum, taking his time with every inch. He reached behind her back and with deft hands freed her bra clasp, easing it off of her. He cupped her breasts in his hands and brought his mouth to a nipple. He lapped at it with his tongue, flicked it, then took her into his mouth to suckle. He eased off and gave equal attention to the other side. He gave a nipping gentle tug with his teeth before pulling off and continuing his journey south.

He kissed along her belly, spending a considerable amount of time at the soft flesh just beneath her navel. Eventually he could go no further, and he locked eyes with her before continuing. He wrapped his hand around the base of the cock and gave a tentative lick to the head. While she couldn’t actually feel the sensation, just watching him sent a jolt of arousal straight to the core of her. She felt him stroke her through her wet knickers and gasped. He wrapped his lips around the head of her fake cock, and took just the tip of it into his mouth. He was putting on a show for her. 

_ It can’t taste great _ , she thought to herself, but her train of thought was derailed by Alec pulling aside the edge of her panties and sinking two fingers straight into her wet warmth. She arched toward him, and he gave a few more strokes, but eventually withdrew.

“Are you going to fuck me, Ellie?” he asked, licking along her cock again.

“Yessss…” She groaned. “Stop being a knob and get up here!”

He did as she asked, and returned to lay beside her. She retrieved her needed supplies from the nightstand as she waited for him to get settled. His cock was standing at attention, practically begging to be touched, and she gave it a few thorough strokes before letting go again. If he could be a tease, she could do the same. Before he could offer much protest, she was slicking her fingers and massaging over his entrance. 

Ellie took her time fingering him open. She started with one digit and kept at it until he practically begged her for more. She drew her finger out and pushed in a second alongside it, stopping to add more slick to her fingers as needed. She twisted them gently, pushed them all the way in, then spread them slightly as she withdrew. After long moments, she decided to add a third. 

When she pushed in with three fingers, he threw his head back and his hips jerked. She canted her fingers upward and rubbed. He bucked his hips when her fingers found what they were searching for. She loved cataloguing his reactions. She reveled in the fact that she had Alec so wanton and open beneath her. She thought briefly about her first impressions of him. DI Hardy, her boss with the permanent stick up his arse. Now it was her up his arse, and she thought that she vastly preferred it.

Finally, when he thought she’d only keep fingering him forever, she asked him, “Do you want me to fuck you now, Alec?”

He bit off a curse as she gave a sharp thrust with her fingers to accompany the question, and nodded frantically. “God, El. Yes. Fuck me.”

She pulled her fingers out, and settled on her knees. Only then did she think of the logistics of how she would do this. She asked him, “Alec, do you want it like this? Or… Or on your hands and knees?”

He thought for a moment before grunting out, “knees.” She scooted back so that he could turn over, and watched as he got settled. She’d never been turned on by something like this before, but seeing Alec kneeling there, waiting for her did things she’d never thought she’d feel. She moved closer, smearing slick onto the silicone head and down the shaft. She used a hand to part his cheeks, while the other helped guide her cock toward his hole. She rubbed the tip against it back and forth before slowly pushing in.

She could feel Alec tense and froze until he began breathing again. She pushed in by slow inches, pausing whenever Alec stiffened or tensed. He let out little groans and grunts, but seemed to have lost his words. When the cock was half-buried inside him, she pulled out so that just the tip was in. She sank back in again, just a bit farther than before. She worked like this for a few minutes, sinking in and withdrawing slowly, until finally her hips were flush against his arse.

She found herself pausing to take in this moment. His arse was pushed up high, snug against her hips. He was bracing himself on his arms, and she could see sweat gathering at his temples. His head hung low, and he was waiting for her to continue. Though she could not see it now, she knew that his cock stood aching, close to his belly and likely flushing a dusky shade.

He gave a little grunt and pulled forward an inch or two then thrust back against her. He was getting impatient. She withdrew again and began to try out some experimental thrusts. It took her a few minutes to settle into the rhythm of it, the movement not quite natural to her hips. She used her hands on his hips for leverage and began to fuck into him at a faster and more confident pace. 

She nearly slipped out when he shifted from bracing on his hands to his forearms, and her fingers dug in to grip harder so that she didn’t topple over. The change in position resulted in a new angle that she found incredibly pleasant to view. His shoulders and back were dipped low now, his arse still at the level of her hips. She readjusted and pushed her cock back in.

The low noises in Alec’s throat were getting louder as she fucked him. She tried to reach around to grip his cock, but could only get in a few strokes before she had to release him to regain her balance. She felt him shift his weight to one side, and watched as he reached down to stroke himself, a litany of groans and muttered curses streaming from him. Each time she rocked her hips, the silicone cock she wore ground against her pelvis, putting a delicious pressure on her clitoris. It wasn’t quite enough to get off, but it had her on edge.

She heard him gasp out, “Faster, Miller. Please… Oh, God.”

She responded with a cheeky, “Yes sir”, punctuated with a particularly hard and fast thrust which made him shout.

She was just starting to feel like she might run out of steam when she felt his movements against her begin to go jerky and uncoordinated. She gave a few last hard thrusts as she heard the unmistakable sounds of him finishing. His body shook and trembled. She kept her cock buried deep until he’d stopped stroking his own. She carefully withdrew, hands grasping his buttocks as she watched the cock she wore slip out of him. He collapsed onto his front with a sighing groan. After a long moment, he rolled over and gave her a look of exhausted reverence, reaching out to pet her thigh.

She began to remove the harness in a hurry, fingers fumbling over the clasps until she had it free. She flung it carelessly to the end of the bed and had a hand in her knickers almost immediately. She pushed herself back against the bed next to him as her fingers began working furiously. She stroked her clit hard and fast, images of fucking into his arse filling her head as she wanked herself. She felt his fingers take one of her nipples between them, rolling and pinching lightly. 

He kissed her shoulder, open-mouthed and watched as she got herself off in front of him. It was less than a minute before she was coming, hips arching violently into her hand, the sensations wracking her body as she broke apart. She lay there gasping, Alec’s hand soothing over her trembling skin. She withdrew her hand, tucked herself closer to him, and dozed. 


	7. Chapter 7

When she woke a while later, it was to the sound of the shower being turned on. She stretched lazily and considered returning to sleep for a long moment before deciding she should probably join him in there. She was sticky and sore, and she regretted none of it. She sat up slowly, stretching her arms and shoulders, and took in the state of the sheets.  _ We’ll have to strip the bed, _ she thought.

When she opened the door to the loo, she could see through the glass of the shower that his back was turned to her. She watched as he ducked his head under the spray and stood to let it stream down his face and back. She stood eyeing him for a moment before shutting the door behind her. He turned at the sound and threw a raised eyebrow her way, maintaining eye contact for several seconds through the glass. He canted his head in a beckoning motion and she accepted the silent invitation. She shed her ruined knickers and pulled open the door to step in under the spray.

He gave her just a moment before stepping closer. It was plain that neither was sure who should speak first. Finally, Ellie decided to.

“That was amazing, Alec.”

“I should be the one saying that, Love. You were… tha’ was… It meant a lot to me.” He spoke the words into her shoulder.

“Love you, Alec. I’d like to do that again if.. If you would.” She brushed a lock of wet hair back off of his forehead as she said so.

He pulled her flush against him to kiss her briefly, then simply held her. After a moment, he spoke.

“I’ve never felt as good as when I’m with you, Ellie.”

He offered to help her wash and she returned the favor. They lingered for long moments under the hot water, but eventually they were showered and dressed. They worked together to strip the bed and re-make it with new linens. After checking the time, they discovered they still had a few hours left before they would have to retrieve the children. Alec offered to make tea, and Ellie retrieved some crisps that she’d hidden from Tom in a far corner of a disused cabinet. There was also a sandwich in the fridge that she thought they could split between them. They ate their food quietly at the table, Ellie’s foot hooked over Alec’s ankle. 

After their meal, they sat cuddled close on the couch with the telly on. Neither particularly cared for the program on the screen, but they did not dislike it enough to bother changing the channel. Alec eventually felt Ellie’s eyes on him, and turned to find her staring, waiting patiently for him to notice. She had a mischievous twinkle in her eye, and was biting back a grin. Once she had his attention, she asked, “So… Is yer bum sore?” 

She barely got the words out before she broke down into a fit of giggles. He elbowed her lightly, trying to put on his best scowl. He waited until her laughter subsided before saying casually, “Aye, and who’s the one who put me in such a state?”

Her cheeks, already warm from laughter, flushed further, and he ducked in to steal a quick kiss before pulling her from the couch. “C’mon then. It’s gone five o’clock. I’ll start the cooking if you make a run to fetch the children.”

She agreed easily, knowing that a meal from him would be far preferred by everyone over one that she might attempt.

When she was on her feet, he released her hands and turned as if to head toward the kitchen. She stopped him with a hand on his wrist, pulling him in for one last quick embrace. She leaned in to kiss his cheek. 

He said, “Thank you,” quiet and sincere, and they both knew he was thanking her for much more than a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was not beta’d. I reviewed it several times and tried my best to Brit-pick myself, despite being from California. If anyone notices any glaring errors or inconsistencies, please message me so that I can fix them.
> 
> This was originally intended to be a 1500 word PWP pegging fic, but then it developed a life of its own and turned into a series of scenes. I write very infrequently, but this one has been tugging at my brain for a few months now. I recently read [ “Greatness Thrust Upon Him”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20183821) by frozenlavafield and was sure that doing so would satisfy my Alec/Ellie pegging craving, but instead I wanted even more afterward. (Also I just have to say what a great fic title that is. I’ve been wracking my brain to come up with something half as good!)
> 
> (The funniest part of writing this is that I didn’t even ship them when I first watched the show. Once I went back and re-watched, I started to get an inkling. Then a few tumblr searches and a few stories on AO3 were all I needed to be in full shipping mode. I love their gruff exteriors and their potential to be soft with one another.)
> 
> You can find [ my tumblr here. ](https://tribyen.tumblr.com)


End file.
